Being a Time Sensitive Being
by BeckyBoo12221
Summary: Roxanne wasn't looking for trouble, but when a e-mail comes through for a job she can't but help going to it, That's when things start to get a little strange.


Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, I just love it.

I would like to say thank you to my Little sister who Roxanne Robins is based on.

Chapter 1 (Roxanne?) 

Roxanne Robins was walking through the high street going to work. Her long medium brown hair flowing behind her, she had light make up on, bit of brown eye liner, light cream eye shadow and a small bit of black mascara, her lips were also a light pink with a tiny bit of gloss on them. She was wearing black suit trousers with a white shirt and waist coat on, she had brown calf height boots on under her trousers, and she had a cream mac on top of it all. Roxanne wanted to be an author; she wanted to be one since she was a little girl but for now she worked at _The Times_ as the theatre correspondent. She liked her job, but she couldn't help think that there was something else out there something more exiting. She lived in the out-skirts of London by _Watford_. Every day she got on the underground and went to work.  
She lived alone in a flat. She had two sisters; her parent's disappeared when all the planets were in the sky and the machines took the people. She lost one of her sisters when the royal hope hospital vanished and reappeared; she died of lack of oxygen. Her grandparents died of natural causes, three and five years ago just after her sister's death. She didn't have many friends, but got on with her sister Hannah brilliantly.

Hannah was artist and said that if Roxanne ever published a book, she would design and draw the front cover. Hannah was four years younger that Roxanne, at the age of nineteen she was still in university renting on campus and visiting Roxanne at weekends and break.

When she arrived at workshe sat down at her desk to finish typing a story about the new show on in the _Prince of Wales_ theatre. When her phone rang, she looked at who it was and smiled. She opened the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hey Hannah, What do you need?" she asked, Hannah might be a super artist but she is extremely forgetful and always calling Roxanne for help. Hannah sighed.

"Hi" she said shortly. "Roxy, have you seen my keys? I think I left them with you, I can't get in to my flat and I've gone through my bag looking for them, all I can find is my purse, tick tacks, my mobile and my small sketch pad and pencils" Roxanne gave a quick laugh,

"Have you checked your back jean pocket?" she suggested, there was silence for a minute then a shriek of happiness. Roxanne laughed.

"Thank you, got to go, class in a hour, Bye Love you" she said

"No problem, love you too, and you're coming round tonight right?" Roxanne asked as she heard rustling at the other end of the line.

"Of course, I'm going to make you find a man if it's the last thing I do" Hannah said, then you heard a door shutting. Roxanne rolled her eyes,

She was single by choice; and just wanted to work on her career as she was still twenty-three and had nothing to show for it, she was working to change that.

"Ok, now go to class, love you"

"Love ya too, Bye" Hannah said then was gone. Roxanne sighed then turned back to her computer to see she had one new e-mail; she opened it and was extremely confused.

_Dear Miss Robins,_

_You are invited to the performance of __Aliens from the deep__, tonight at __7:30pm__,  
the Odeon is two streets away from where you work to the East,  
we hope you will come and write a piece about it,_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Odeon Theatre Company_

Roxanne looked at the e-mail for a minute the sighed.

_I'll have to tell Hannah, I won't be there tonight, _she thought.

Just then her co-worker Sam Phillips walked past and heard her sigh.

"Hey, Roxy what's wrong?" he asked as he lent against her desk. Roxanne looked at him.

"I can't spend time with my sister tonight" she said sadly, no matter how much Hannah annoyed her she still loved spending time with her.

"To bad, so what's stopping you?" he asked. Sam worked as the business correspondent for _The Times_, but he wanted to work as the sports correspondent as he was waiting for that promotion he spoke to Roxanne about most things. Sam and Roxanne got on well, they were friends and went out some times to the local bar or cinema. Roxanne groaned.

"I got this e-mail asking that whether I will go and see a performance of _Aliens from the deep, _tonight at seven thirty and write a piece about it" she said,

"Wow, out of the blue much" Sam said shocked, she nodded.

"Yeah I thought the same thing"

"Good luck with that, anyway I've got to go and listen to a business meeting this morning for a new company, I can't even remember the name" he said and shook his head,

"Have fun with that" she said and smiled at him, he grinned.

"You know me" he said and walked off. She smiled to herself and got on with her work.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not going to be in tonight?" an annoyed Hannah asked as she leant against the door frame, he small figure standing out against her dark blue skinny jeans and teal tunic top. Roxanne was putting her earrings in; it was six, she had had her tea and told her sister the second she walked through the door that she wasn't going to be there tonight.

"I have a performance to see" Roxanne explained looking back at Hannah, who looked confused.

"You don't spend as much time with me anymore, since Carlie died three years ago" she said quietly, Roxanne turned to look at her sister fully.

"That's not true" Hannah looked at her in a 'yeah right' way. "It's not" she protested her voice going slightly higher.

"Sure" Hannah mumbled then muttered something about, 'Mum and Dad- my fault, burden' Roxanne's head whipped round to glare at her sister.

"Don't you dare think like that, I love you, you're my little sister, and I don't blame you for mum and dad's disappearances" she said firmly forcing Hannah to look her in the eye. Hannah nodded and burst into tears.

"I'm sorry it's just I miss Carlie" she sobbed as Roxanne pulled her into a hug. Carlie was the perfect mix of the two sisters, she was creative like Hannah and brilliant at English like Roxanne, she was going to be a script writer. They stayed like that for about half an hour

"Shhhh, it's ok. They loved us, and wouldn't want us to be sad, so come on go out and party" Roxanne said and wiped tears from Hannah's face. Hannah looked at Roxanne for minute then nodded.

"Yeah, can you drop me off at the bar by your office; it's the decent only one round" she asked, Roxanne laughed and nodded.

"Come on, I've got about an hour now" she said and led Hannah out the door.

"Have fun" Roxanne called as Hannah walked into the bar. Hannah turned to her and stuck her tongue out at her older sister and ran into the pub.

"I'll look after her if you want" a voice said from next to her, she turned to see who it was, she smiled at him.

"Hi Sam, and yes please just keep an eye on her for me" she asked. He nodded.

"No problem but haven't you got that show to go to" he asked, as he started to walk towards the bar, she looked at her watch.

"Shit, yes and I'm going to be late" she said and spun round and started running towards the theatre. "Thanks" she called over her shoulder. She heard a chuckle.

* * *

When she arrived she was the only one there she sat down about half way in the on the left and sat waiting for about half an hour. No one joined her. When the lights dimmed she looked around,

_Why's no one else here? _She thought as the turned back to the stage, to see one of the aliens on stage.

"Ah Hello Miss Robins, we have been waiting for you" it said. It was a yellow-green colour with two head tails on either side, and looked human except the lizard like tail that it had. She looked at it scared and got up and moved to the end of the isle.

"Why have you been waiting for me?" she asked, as she got to the end of the isle. It looked at her.

"We need a human" it said simply. She looked at it with widened eyes.

"What?" she shouted "You NEED a human?" she asked, it nodded.

"Oh, yes, you see the planet I come from human muscle is extremely nice" it said with a sick smile on its face. She gasped and ran to the doors but they were locked, she banged on them and turned to see the alien very slowly walking up the aisle. She ran along the top isle and down the far wall, to the service door, she pulled on it. It opened; she grinned and ran through it into another room which was dark. She whimpered.

_I'm going to die! _She thought. Then another door opened next to her and she saw she was in a small office like room, something grabbed her hand as the alien burst through the door she came through, she looked up and saw a man, a good looking man early thirties', quiet tall 6" she guessed, messy brown hair, in a brown pinstriped suit and white converses. He grinned at her.

"Run" he said and pulled her out the door he came through, they ran till they were outside her office block. He let go of her hand. She bent over to catch her breath, he looked at her. "Are you ok?" he asked, she looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just haven't run like that in about five years" she said, he nodded and looked at the way they came. "My name's Roxanne Robins" she said, he looked down at her, she was only 5" 8.

"My name's The Doctor" he said, she looked at him.

"The Doctor" she said.

"That's me, hello" he said and waved.

"Ok, so Doctor what was that?" she asked, he looked at her.

"I think you already know what it was"

"An alien" she said, he nodded.

"Yep, an Axlavax. It's from about two galaxies away, Planet Alvax, no idea how it got here" he said pulling on his ear.

"Great, got that, but why did it want me?" she asked, he looked at her like her analysing her.

"I don't know but something about you isn't right, like you don't belong" he said, she looked at him shocked.

"You don't even know me" she protested.

"I know, what's your Job?" he asked putting on his glasses.

"I'm the theatre correspondent for _The Times_, but I want to be an author" He looked at her again about pulled something out of his pocket and pointed it at her, it made a kind of whistling sound.

"What's that?" she asked, as he was moving it over her.

"Sonic Screwdriver" he said automatically.

"Great, Aliens, Sonic Screwdrivers, well done Roxy, you've lost it" she muttered to herself. The Doctor looked at her, with an eye brow raised. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing, but I'm not meant to be here" he said

"What? Why? What have I done?" she asked, he looked at her.

"Nothing, you've done nothing. I have I've been here before" he said pointing to her office building, she looked at him sceptically.

"Really?" she asked, he nodded.

"Yeah, when it was _Adipose_" he explained.

"Oh, I know all about them. I had a friend Penny Carter that went to investigate them and when she came back she had gone mad, she kept on saying something about a man and a woman being insane" she said nodding, He looked down and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I really should have wiped her memory of us" he muttered, Roxanne looked at him.

"Hang on that was you, she was telling the truth about the man and woman" she asked eye wide.

"That was me, so why don't we get a cup of tea, and I'll explain everything" he suggested, she nodded.

"Sure, Come on I know this great bar that does great cups of tea" she said and grabbed his hand and started dragging him down the street, towards the high street and the bar.

* * *

Once they sat down and got two teas, they sipped them for a bit.

"So why did the Axlavax want me?" she asked taking a sip. The Doctor looked at her for a second then put his cup down.

"I don't know, what's so important about you" he said narrowing his eyes slightly like he was thinking. Roxanne's next question was cut off by a shriek and someone running over to their table.

"Roxy, you lied to me you said you were going to the theatre not on a date" Hannah squealed, Roxanne looked at the Doctor apologetically; he looked at bit shocked to say the least. Roxanne stood up.

"Hannah this is-"

"John Smith" The Doctor said putting his hand forwards. Roxanne looked at him with raised eye brow. He winked at her, she smiled and nodded.

"Yes, John this is my younger sister Hannah" Hannah took the Doctor's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, I never thought Roxy would date anyone without me pushing her to" Hannah said pulling up a chair.

"Hannah, we're not dating, we're getting a cup of tea" Roxanne said glaring at her sister. Hannah grinned.

"Sure"

"We both saw _Aliens from the Deep _and we were about to discuss is when you interrupted weren't we John?" Roxanne said. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes we were, I was going to go see the performance and we bumped into each other and started talking so we came here for a cup of tea" he said, Hannah nodded satisfied by the answer.

"I'll leave you to it then" she said and hurried into the crowd of people. The Doctor turned to Roxanne expectantly.

"Sorry, she thinks I need a man in my life" she explained. The Doctor grinned.

"And do you?" he asked. She smiled.

"Probably but I'm happy single" she said "For now" she added.

Just then a bang was heard and the bar doors flew open to show the Axlavax. The Doctor stood up as did Roxanne who ran over to Sam.

"Sam, get Hannah out of here, back to her flat please and don't let her leave" she begged him, he nodded and dragged Hannah out of the bar. Roxanne ran back to The Doctor and stood behind him.

"Give us Miss Robins" The Axlavax demanded. Roxanne stayed behind The Doctor.

"No" The Doctor said simply "And anyway why do you want her specifically?" he asked.

"She is needed" it said back, The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Yes, ok I got that, but needed for what?" he asked.

"She is time sensitive" it said, The Doctor's eyes widened for a second.

"Ok, maybe she is but why do you need a time sensitive being?" he asked.

"We need a time sensitive being to open the rift for us to go home"

"Yeah, well that's not going to happen" The Doctor said, Roxanne screamed as another Axlavax came up from behind her and grabbed her. "I talk too much" he groaned, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Let me go" Roxanne yelled, then she looked at The Doctor.

"I'll save you" he said, she knew that he meant it. The Axlavax was dragging her back out the back door.

"Let Me Go" she shouted again.

"Take her to the rift" the first Axlavax told the second one holding Roxanne. It nodded and they teleported away.

"No, No, No, No, No" The Doctor yelled running to the spot they were standing on. He got his Screwdriver out and held it up as it lit up. "I'm going to stop you" he said to the Axlavax before he ran out the back door.

* * *

_**Hello Fellow Doctor Who fans, I hope you like this chapter I admit it is really bad, but this is my first Doctor Who fanfiction, next chapter Jack's going to be in. please review but NO FLAMES, thank you,**_

_**Bye,**_

_**-Becky **_


End file.
